


How To Talk...

by VJuniorVasquez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez
Summary: On a Saturday night, someone knocked at the door and Goh got up from the sofa, realizing it was way too late for a visit to the Institute.“Hello?” he said, without opening“Is that you, Goh?” a voice shouted, excitedlyThe Vermillion City teen unlocked the door as quickly as he could and stared at the presence in front of him. Ash Ketchum was there, smiling and giving him a little wave.“Hi!”And with Ash's return, something else came back:Goh's inhability to talk to him...
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	How To Talk...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michixx91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michixx91/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Michi! Hope you like this gift!  
> I won't give any explanations of why I was gone, it's a long explanation and I'm really not in the mood.  
> The important thing is I'm back (temporarily really don't know for how long)

On a Saturday night, someone knocked at the door and Goh got up from the sofa, realizing it was way too late for a visit to the Institute.

“Hello?” he said, without opening

“Is that you, Goh?” a voice shouted, excitedly

The Vermillion City teen unlocked the door as quickly as he could and stared at the presence in front of him. Ash Ketchum was there, smiling and giving him a little wave.

“Hi!”

“Pika!” Pikachu shouted, perching on his human friend’s shoulder, as always

“Hi…” Goh simply whispered

He stayed there, unable to move, until Ash leaned, _dangerously close_ towards him

“Can we come in?”

“Of course…” Goh said, and he noticed he was out of breath

Four years have passed without seeing each other, four years since the moment Ash hugged him for the last time and took a plane to an unknown, mysterious destination. He promised they would see each other again and Goh wanted to believe that.

He wanted to believe his dear trainer so much…

However, Goh sadly discovered Ash Ketchum wasn’t someone who kept his promises, the few of his friends Goh met agreed on that:

“He promised we would meet again, but I ended up finding him by chance” Misty said

“He said we would meet again, but I was the one who went to look for him” May commented

“He told me we would meet again, but we only found each other on the battlefield” Korrina admitted

Chance and luck, those were the only reasons Ash met with his past friends, and since Goh kept travelling around the world and doing researches for Sakuragi and his colleagues, he thought it was only a matter of time until chance would join them together once more.

But time went by, and all he had of Ash at the end of each day were memories, he left his Rotomphone back at the lab, despite the fact that Sakuragi insisted he could keep it, and Delia had no idea if Ash had a new phone, so the trainer was completely unreachable in that sense.

Unreachable, so typical of him.

Goh tried to express his feelings for the raven haired boy more than once, he put plans in motion, looking for beautiful places around the world where he could confess his love for the trainer, but the situation was always the same. No matter the place, no matter the time, there was always a trainer who wanted to challenge Ash. Goh couldn’t only blame the boy from Pallet Town, since he interrupted his own declarations more than once to chase after a strange, unknown Pokemon…

But every time that happened, Goh simply brushed it off, thinking he would have another chance at any moment. But a thousand chances came and went, and the final one came that morning in the airport.

He was forced to waste that one, too. After all, who would confess his love for someone who’s about to leave, possibly forever?

So he simply hugged his friend, putting his face on his shoulder, hiding the tears running down his cheek, muffling the sobbing that escaped from his mouth, barely being able to shake his hand and give him a pretended smile.

Waving at him, knowing he had no more chances…

Four years later, and in the middle of the night, eighteen years old Ash Ketchum and his faithful Pikachu sat in a sofa just at his side, and Goh discovered his feelings for him were still there, awoken by his sudden presence, his bright smile, his brown, glistening eyes…

“How have you been?” Goh asked, impatient to know something, _anything_ about the teenager

“Travelling, battling, training… The usual, and you?” he questioned, leaning once more

 _‘What’s with him and personal space? He doesn’t seem to understand the concept’_ Goh thought

“Researching, catching, looking for Mew… the usual, too” the Vermillion teen admitted and he cursed himself, knowing he had nothing else to say

“Goh, can I ask you something?” the trainer commented, and before the teen could question him, Ash added “Can we spend the night here? The next hotel is miles away and…”

“Sure!” Goh said, perhaps a little too quickly “You remember the way to the bedroom?”

Ash nodded and got up, Goh stared at him, he was much taller than he remembered and Ash chuckled a little, looking at him.

“Are you making fun of me?” the researcher complained

“It’s just; you don’t seem to have change at all”

“So, you are making fun of me” Goh confirmed

“Of course not!” the Champion replied, hugging his friend and brushing his hair with his chin

“Stop it!” Goh demanded

Ash laughed again and in that moment, Goh realized that was another thing he missed for the last years. He was so focused on his researches, that he barely had time to laugh or relax. For now, Ash was back, so he could enjoy that sensation of leisure once more, all thanks to him.

The other thing he was enjoying was the _contact_ with his crush, the sweet feeling that came every time he touched him. He missed that too.

During the last years all Goh did with other people was shaking hands and gave half-hearted smiles, he made new friends, and had many adventures of his own, but none of them could compare with the moments he shared with Ash.

Koharu finally broke her own shell and started to travel with him, doing little researches for her father here and there, and that time they managed to find the colony of an elusive group of Deinos they were so happy with the discovery that they shouted at each other and high-fived their hands.

Goh froze in place, and the girl noticed she was about to tease him telling him how he would prefer to do that with certain raven-haired trainer, but decided against it at the last minute.

So she simply gave him a reassuring smile, and realizing the boy missed the contact with his crush she restrained herself, cheering for their findings every once in a while, but avoiding making any sort of contact with her friend’s skin.

Goh knew she knew, so he silently thanked her…

“What are you thinking about?” Ash questioned, forcing the researcher to come back to reality

“You changed your clothes” Goh lied, staring at the other boy’s chest

Ash nodded and confirmed

“Like every journey…” he denied with his head, whatever he was about to say, he decided against it at the last second

The Pallet Town teen stared at the other boy for a few seconds and finally grabbed his new white coat. Goh blushed instantly.

“You changed your clothes too; it really suits you, Professor”

“Professor’s assistant” Goh corrected

“You could be a proper one, one of these days” the trainer commented, and a glimmer of hope flickered in his eyes. Goh simply raised his shoulders, not sure what to respond to that.

He was particularly happy with the current state of things, even though in these last four years he didn’t find Mew, he made many discoveries in many other areas, but always working for Sakuragi.

The idea of having his own Lab, with his own assistants and his own projects never really crossed his mind, at least not until Ash mentioned it.

“So…” the trainer said, finally walking towards the stairs leading to their old bedroom “You’ve made some progress I see”

“You have no idea” Goh cryptically answered, and Ash chuckled once again

Ash stared at the scene in front of him. The bedroom looked exactly as he remembered, desk, window, even the bunks were still there!

“Awwww…” he simply said, as soon as he saw his old bed was currently occupied by a sleeping Cinderace “He evolved” he whispered

Goh nodded, and Ash continued

“You never changed the beds”

“I feel nostalgic every once in a while” Goh admitted with a blush “Also, I don’t need a bigger bed”

Ash hugged his back, and before he could said another comment about his height, Goh walked forwards and gently touched his Pokemon

“Cinderace, we have visitors…” he whispered

The fire type opened his eyes, in the middle of the night, he could still distinguish the silhouettes of Ash and Pikachu, he quickly jumped out of the bed, running towards them and snatching Pikachu away from Ash’s shoulders. He hugged him tightly and Pikachu shouted happily.

“Pika!”

“Cin…Cinder?, Cin?” Cinderace questioned

“Pika!” Pikachu repeated

Cinderace then looked at his trainer and pointed outside.

“Can’t you wait until tomorrow?” Goh asked

Both Pokemon denied with their heads, and the humans understood what they wanted

“Sure, you can…” Goh said

“Go to the Park to visit your old friends” Ash completed, he took out his belt and gave it to the taller Pokemon, adding “Bring these guys with you too”

Cinderace rushed out of the room as quickly as he could, holding a laughing Pikachu and wondering who Ash’s currently partners were.

“How many are they now?” Ash asked

“426” Goh replied, and even in the middle of the darkness, he could see Ash’s shocked expression

The trainer decided to not waste another moment and he took out his shirt, exposing his bare back and making the other teen blush, the moonlight was enough to illuminate Ash’s developed muscles, and Goh realized he simply wasn’t crushing for Ash anymore.

He was _attracted_ by him.

Ash looked around and slapped his forehead, saying

“Duh! I left my backpack downstairs!”

“I’ll get it” Goh quickly replied, dashing out of the room

He found the backpack and then took a few seconds to go to the kitchen, serving himself a glass of water and taking a deep breath. His heart was racing, his mind on overdrive mode, remembering a thousand different moments he shared with Ash, the image of the trainer stuck in his head.

Taking another deep breath, Goh focused. He was actually pretty proud of himself, he knew he had some blushes here and there, but at least he didn’t stutter.

He was able to talk to Ash, and that was a good thing.

Still, this was going to be a long…

A doubt assaulted his mind, and as soon as he returned to Ash’s side he said

“You are leaving Vermillion tomorrow, aren’t you?”

Ash put his sweatshirt and titled his head

“No…”

“No?” Goh questioned, his heart doing a happy backflip

“No… I have… something to do, not far from here”

The teen took a step towards Goh, again invading his personal space

“And before your curiosity forces you to ask…” he said, smirking “It’s a secret, I can’t tell you…”

Goh was about to argue they shouldn’t be secrets between each other, but this wasn’t the same Ash Ketchum he traveled and researched with for almost three years so he decided to shut up and get ready to sleep

He climbed to his bed and Ash waited until he stopped moving around, making sure he could hear him.

“It’s nice being back here” the trainer said, and Goh smiled

_‘It’s nice having you here’_

“Hey Goh” Ash said, a few seconds later

“Yes”

“I said it’s nice being back here” Ash repeated

Goh blinked, realizing he only thought of his response, but never said it aloud, he tried to do it again, but his embarrassment was such that he stopped once more, and simply whispered.

“I heard you”

“Oh… Ok” Ash whispered back, and the disappointment in his voice was evident “Good night Goh”

“Good night to you too…” Goh replied, and he stopped once again.

As soon as Ash started to snore, Goh cursed himself, what the hell happened there? First, he was unable to respond to Ash’s sentence, and then he forgot to add his name to his good night wishes.

He gulped, realizing that, with Ash’s return, something else came back to his life too.

It was something that happened only with Ash, and no one else.

And it was something that happened when he tried to confess his feelings, or even to say something kind to him.

He was unable to _talk to him._

He drifted off to sleep, wondering how he could even try to confess something so important to Ash, in such little time…

Again, how much time did he have, anyways?

The first rays of the morning reached Goh’s face and the boy turned around, wishing he could sleep just a little bit more.

Like every morning, a battle started in his mind, one side wanted to keep sleeping, in order to fully recharge his batteries, while the other wanted to force him to get up, desiring to keep exploring the vast world around him.

This side finally argued that if he got up right now he could enjoy Ash’s presence for a few more minutes and that made him open his eyes almost immediately.

Only to stare at his crush’s face, staring directly at him.

“Good morning” the teen said, and that was all it took to warm Goh’s heart

Goh barely nodded

They were so close to each other, that all Goh needed to do was moving a few inches and their lips would clash against each other.

Then again, he really didn’t want that he was going to _earn_ that kiss; he wasn’t going to steal it from him.

The trainer pinched his nose, and Goh flustered in an instant

“I said good morning!” he repeated. Goh knew he was trying to sound mad, but the smile, still plastered on his face, betrayed his intentions

“Good morning…”

JUST TALK TO HIM!!!! The rational part of his brain shouted, with the intensity of a million Loudreds

“…Ash” he completed, after what felt like an eternity

The trainer blinked twice, but didn’t move from his place. Goh was about to ask him what was he doing, when he put his hand between the covers and swiftly grabbed Goh’s own hand.

The poor researcher blushed again and Ash yanked him off his bed, shouting:

“Let’s start the day already!”

“Ash, let me change my pajamas!”

“Let’s go!” the trainer simply replied

Ash strength was such that Goh ended up losing balance and fell off his own bed, the raven haired trainer reacted quickly and extended his arms catching him mid-air.

“Are you ok?” he questioned, still smiling

All Goh could feel in that moment was the arms of his crush wrapping around his body he was lost in those dark mysterious eyes that were staring at him so sweetly, in those z-shaped cheek marks that even after all these years, were still on his face.

He tried to say something, to thank him, even to chastise him for being so impulsive and reckless, he just asked him if he was okay, he had to say something!

He opened his mouth and all that came out of it was a long uncomfortable yawn.

Ash cheeks puffed and a few seconds later, he started to laugh uncontrollably he carefully put his friend on the ground and continued to laugh, wiping away a tear from his eyes.

Gou huffed and crossed his arms, looking sternly at the trainer. Ash finally stopped and put a hand on his chest, repeating his question

“Are you okay, Goh?”

The other teen nodded

“You are not mad at me, are you?”

“I’m… not” Goh managed to say “Just be more careful next time”

“You know me, I can’t make any promises!” Ash shouted finally exiting the room

Goh put a hand in his chest, in the same place Ash touched just a few seconds ago. Arceus damn! He was out of breath…

On his way out Ash found a familiar face waiting outside

“Koharu!” he greeted the girl, and before she could recover from the shock of seeing him after so many years, he hugged her.

Ash looked down at the Pokemon barking at him and kneeled down, petting his head

“Hi Yamper! Still not evolving, huh?”

The Puppy Pokemon growled in response and Ash picked him up, running to the kitchen. Their relationship improved in the time Ash spent at the Institute so Yamper was really glad to see him he licked his face and Ash laughed at the ecstatic covering his face.

Koharu simply stared at them speechless. Finally Gou came out of the room and the girl directed her gaze at him.

“So… he’s back, huh?”

Goh nodded

“He’s the same dumb, dense unstoppable powerhouse as before, right?”

Another nod

“He also looks _really hot_ ” the girl teased

“Shut up” Goh said, covering his face

Koharu chuckled, and the researcher gulped. With Ash here and his obvious embarrassment, this was going to be a long…

Once again, how much time did he have, anyways?

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon for the next chapter, everyone!


End file.
